You & Me
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: What if Chloe King was a Fox like Kira from Teen Wolf instead of Mai. What will happen when Chloe and her mom moves to Beacon Hills, and meets Scott McCall who's a wolf. What will happen when she falls for him? What will happen when Alek comes to Beacon Hills to be with her? Will Alek be with Chloe or fall for another fox in town? [Chloe/Scott; Alek/Kira]
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chloe King and I'm a fox like my friend Kira in Beacon Hills. I just moved to Beacon Hills with my mom, Anna. I had to leave my old friends behind to only find out Beacon Hills is known for having unexplained supernatural things going on. Perfect for a girl like me who has always been an outcast.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Chloe King! Get down starts right now! You're going to be late for you're first!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs. I quickly finish putting on my boots, and run down stairs as she yells again, "Chloe!" I come running into the kitchen and say.

"I'm here. Chill out" I grab an apple.

"Chloe" I look at her sighing and reply.

"What."

"Don't have me attitude." She says giving me attitude, "You need to come home after school"

"Uh, can't." I roll my eyes as I say it. She looks at me curiously.

"Why?" I shrug and throw out my arms as I explain.

"I find a job." Her express changes to surprise.

"Already? We've been here for almost a week unpacking." She reminds me. I nod and say remind her.

"Ya, and remember when I told you I was going out Tuesday?"

"Ya." She replies crossing her arms in front of her.

"I went to look for a job, so I can keep saving up for college." she shrugs at me and says still wanting to know more. She's so nosy something, and I hate it.

"Where did find a job? Where are you working?"

"The local animal clinic down the road." I explain to her, "The owner's really cool." She gives me a little smile.

"OK. I'm happy you find a job."

"Thanks. See you around 7. Bye." I tell her before turning for front door.

"Chloe!" She yells. I look at her again.

"What now?"

"I love you." She says.

"Implied" I reply and then I rush out the door. I drive to school in my green IKEA Soul car. It's lonely driving to school by myself. I usually picked up Amy and Paul after I stopped for coffee. I don't see any coffee places around here. Not even any cafe's. I do find one Starbucks on my way to school and quickly drive through and get a iced coffee. Man, I hope today doesn't suck...

I pull into a parking spot at school. Right away, everyone stars at me as I get out of my car and grab my bag. I guess either having new students or seeing an IKEA Soul car isn't normal.

"Excuse me," I hear behind me. I turn around and see a girl with strawberry blonde hair standing in front of me, "You need to move your car." she demands pointing at my car.

"Why?"

"I can see that you're new here." She begins, "You can't park here because this spot is reserved."

"Reserved?" I say so confused.

"My boyfriend always parks here." She explains, "He has this spot reserved. See?" I look up and see a sign that says.

"_Reserved for Jackson Whittemore"_

"Move your car." She demands again. I roll my eyes as I get back into my car and move it. Out of my rear view mirror, I see her waving at a convertible as it pulls into the spot. After circling the parking out, I end up parking next to a big blue jeep. I get out of my car, grab my bag, and quickly go inside. After I get my schedule, I go to my homeroom.

"Chloe!" I hear as I sit down at my lab table. I turn around and see Kira.

"Hi, Kira." I says smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"We moved to Beacon Hills last week." I explain, leaving out the part about my mom's new job.

"I'm glad you're here." She smiles at me."

"Thanks." I rely and then ask her, "Do you know who Jackson Whittemore's girlfriend is?"

"Oh ya. Her name is Lydia Martin. She's a bitch. Why?" I sigh and then explain to her.

"She basically yelled at me for parking..."

"In Jackson's spot" We both say. Then Kira says nodding in understanding, "Ya. I got that same talk on my first day too."

"How can students have reserved parking?" I ask wondering. She just shrugs.

"Money maybe?"

"Not how I pictured my first day." I say sarcastically.

"Chloe, it will get better."

"Thanks." She smiles at me again before I turn back around and take a deep breath. I pray this day doesn't get worse.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Around noon, I go walk into the lunchroom, and right away, it feels awkward. Everyone's talking and laughing with their friends. Being the new girl isn't always easy. In fact, it's sucks.

"Chloe over here!" I turn around and see Kira waving at me. As I walk over, I see she's sitting with a few of other teenagers. As I walk up, she says.

"Hey."

"Hi, can I..." I begin gesturing to an empty sit.

"Ya, sit down." I sit down at the end between Kira and another girl with short brownish black hair. The girl looks at me smiling and then says.

"Hey, I'm Allison." I look at her with a friendly smile.

"Chloe, obviously." She giggles at me, then says looking at the boy next to her,

"This is Isaac. My boyfriend."

"Hey." He says as he smiles at me giving me a little wave.

"Hi." I reply smiling at him. Suddenly a blonde girl with long wavy hair enjoys us.

"Hey guys." She says sitting down at the table. Kira looks at her and introduces me.

"Hey Erica, this is Chloe." She looks at me and smiles friendly like everyone else has been doing.

"Hey, nice to meet you." She says. I grin at her.

"You too" I reply nodding at her. Then Kira says looking at me again.

"So Chloe how do you like here...after this morning incident?"

"What incident?" Allison asks to us. We look at her and I tell her.

"I parked in Jackson Whitmore's parking spot and his bitchy girlfriend yelled at me."

"Lydia?" She asks. I nod yes, "Everyone fuckin' hates her. She acts like a princess. I hate it."

"You and me both." I reply. Kira looks at the clock and then says.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Chloe."

"K, bye." I say as she gets up and leaves. Now it is awkward. I do not know anything Kira's friends.

"So Chloe, how do you like your class?" Allison says to me.

"They're good. I have history after lunch."

"With who?" Isaac asks.

"Kira's dad." He smiles and says to me.

"Me too. I'll walk with you."

"Thanks." I reply smiling at him. Twenty minutes later, Isaac and I get up and go to history. As we talked on our way, I could tell he was a sweet, nice guy. Allison is lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

_12:45pm- History_

_1:40pm-English_

_2:35pm-Biology_

I finally hear the bell ring for the end of the day. Now I had work, which wouldn't be that bad. I head out to my car and drive to work.

3:00pm...

I work into work and see my boss sitting at the front desk. He stands up as he sees me and says.

"Chloe, right on time."

"I'm happy to be here, Mr. Deaton. Thank again for this job." He grins at me and says.

"Why don't you go into the back and put your stuff away?"

"OK." I walk past him toward the back room. I turn the corner and open the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was back here." I say panicking a little. In front of me is a shirtless, super hot, eighteen year old (I'm guessing) teenager with short black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. I look down at the floor embarrassed.

"It's cool." he says to me. I look back to him and smile as he says, "I'm Scott McCall."

"Chloe. Chloe King." I reply.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. What do you think Chloe is thinking? She just walked in on a super hot, shirtless guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me a while to update, but here's Chapter 3**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Oh Chloe, I see you've met Scott" Dr. Deaton says to us walking into the front room.

"Ya" I glance at Scott, then look at Dr. Deaton, "So what can I do first?"

"Well, Scott's going to be training you. So, Scott I will let you take in from here. I'm sorry to leave on your first day, but I got a call about an animal attack down town. I need to go"

"No problem" I lie. This is going to be so awkward. Dr. Deaton looks at Scott, then leaves. I look at him.

"Well, what's first." I ask him throwing my arms out by my side. He smiles at me and says.

"You can start with feeding the cats. How are good with cats?"

"Ya," I say looking at him strange, "You're not?"

"They hate me." He says shrugging.

"They're cats." I tell him.

"I'll go feed the dogs." He says, "The cat food is by the door on a shelf. Good luck." He walks away as I say.

"Why would I need luck?" I walk down the hallway to the cat area, and find the cat food. As I open the door with the food, I hear the cats hiss at me and start clawing at the cage. I look around and say, "This is not going to turn out good." and start trying to put food in their cages.

**_Half an hour later..._**

I quickly closes the door to the cat area, and put my back against the door. I start breathing very heavy. Like I just chased by a bear or something.

"Oh my god, I hate cats." I was scratched all over by the cats and my hair is a mess. I walk down the hall and find Scott with a dog in one of the examiner room. He looks up as I walk in. He's eyes stare at me as he says.

"What happened to you?" I throw my arms up as I say.

"Apparently cats hate me too." He chuckles a little and then asks.

"Are you OK?"

"Ya. I'll be fine." I say sighing in the doorway.

"Well, wanna help me with this guy?" He asks patting a dog who's laying on the table.

"OK." I walk over to the examine table next to Scott, "What happened to him?" I ask.

"Someone found him in the woods catch in a bear trap. He twisted his leg trying to get out." He explains to me, "He should fine. Can you talk to him while I give him a shot?"

"You want me to talk to him?" I ask looking at him like he's crazy.

"Ya, go head." I walk over to his face and start talking to him. It's weird talking to an animal because they can't talk back, "Done." man, he didn't move at all, "Thanks." Scott says smiling at me.

"No problem." I stand up as Scott looks at me. Then I just blurt out, "How is this not awkward?"

"What are you talking about? You walked in on me changing my shirt. It's not a big deal." He says still smiling at me.

"You're sort of hot with your shirt off." then I think to myself, why did I have to say that? I felt a hand on my check and it wasn't mine. I look up at Scott who's shirtless again. In those few seconds I was thinking, he had taken off his shirt and walked over to me. Am I falling for someone I just met? I stare at his hotness. My mind is saying to me.

"O.M.G. He's so hot" Then Scott leans in and kisses me.

* * *

**Chlott (Chloe and Scott)**

**What else is going through Chloe's mind right now? Do you think Chloe and Scott are going to become a couple? After one kiss? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I wave out to Scott on his motorcycle from my bedroom window. After we kissed, we become a couple. Tonight I invited him over for dinner. Plus my mom wants to meet him. I quickly run downstairs and grab my jacket.

"Chloe" I turn and see my mom standing in the kitchen.

"Sorry, mom. I have to go. Scott giving me a ride."

"On a motorcycle?" She asks looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Ya." I reply. She sighs rolling her eyes. Guess she thinks I'm become rebellious. Which I am, a little.

"Chloe, just please be careful." She says.

"I will, mom. Love you" I say before walking to the front door.

"Implied." I hear her say as I run outside.

"Hey." I say as he catches me in his arms and the kisses me. I giggle at him as I pull back. He smiles at me and then hands me a helmet. I put it on and get on his bike. I wrap my arms his waist.

"Hold on." Scott says to me before we ride off.

* * *

_Kira's POV_

I see Scott pull into one of the motorcycle spot and I notice a girl on the back of his bike. He already his another girlfriend. He dumped me two weeks ago. They get off his bike and the girl takes off her helmet. I stare when see Chloe.

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

I smile at Kira as she staring at us. Then Scott say.

"Let's go." He take my hand and start we walk toward school. As we walk toward her, I say.

"Hey Kira." She ignores me and walks past us. I look back to her and say to Scott.

"What's her problem?" Scott looks at me.

"She used to be my girlfriend." He explains to me, "How do you know her?"

"We meet in San Francisco before I moved here." I explain, "How long did you guys date?"

"A month." He says, "We just didn't work out" He looks at me again, "So who was your boyfriend before me?" I grin at him and say.

"His name was Alek. We dated for a year, but same thing happened to us. We didn't work out." Scott looks at me and smiles.

"Well maybe we will." He says in a sweet voice. I giggle at him. Funny, Caring, Sweet, Hot and Sexy. All the best qualities of the perfect boyfriend.

**_That Night..._**

Scott and I get to my house around 6 clock and go inside. My mom is already making dinner for the three of us. I see my mom is going overboard with the food. She made so much food. I look at Scott and say.

"Sorry, my mom's a chief sometimes."

"It's OK" I look at her.

"Mom," I say as we walk to the counter. She turns around to us, "This is Scott, and I told not to go overboard."

"You know i can't sometimes." She says cutting some fruit.

"Ya." She looks at him and says.

"Hi Scott. I'm Anna King"

"Nice to meet you, Miss. King." He says smiling at my mom.

"Please, call me Anna."

"OK" I cut in.

"Well, why don't we sit down?"

"Ya. Please help yourself."

"Thanks." Scott walks over to the food as I pull my mom into the corner.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me" I say begging.

"I won't." She says.

"Thank you" I take a breath and hope this dinner goes by quick...

"You did not," I say to Scott, "I would be so scared to go skydiving."

"Well, maybe you can come with me next time." He suggests.

"Um, no." my mom says shaking her head.

"Ya, I would be to scared, Scott." I say shrugging.

"And I would never let you, Chloe." My mom adds. I get up and bring my plate over to the sink. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I walk over as I say.

"I'll get it." and I open the door.

"Hi Chloe." I stare with my mouth dropped.

"Alek?"

* * *

**Please review. Will this dinner turn awkward for Chloe now that her previous boyfriend is there?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while...**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_"Alek?" _I stare at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be with you" I look behind me at Scott and my mom. Then back at Alek.

"Can we just talk outside?" I slide through as I close the door. I turn to Alek standing in front of me, "You couldn't have picked a worst time to show up"

"Why? Who's was that guy?"

"That's my boyfriend"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ya. Remember before I left, we broke up?"

"I know. I didn't want to"

"you're the one who said long distance won't work. You broke up with me, remember?"

"I..."

"Look, can we talk later? I'm kind on a date"

"Fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow" he walks down the steps as I say.

"wait what?" he looks at me.

"I moved here. I have to go to school" I stare at him as he leaves. Then sigh and go back inside.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Scott says as I walk back over to the table.

"Nothing. Just...nothing" I didn't want to tell him that was my old boyfriend. We continue dinner in almost silence. Afterwords, I walk Scott out to his motorcycle. He gets on and looks at me as I say.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea he would show up. I didn't know he was coming to town"

"No problem. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" I smile at him.

"OK" he leans forward and kisses me. I watch as he rides away.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter. Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

My alarm goes off as I wake up. I look at my clock, it's 6:45 am. School doesn't start until like 8 clock. I sit up as I grab my phone and call Scott. He's always up early.

"Hey Chloe"

"Hey Scott I was thinking maybe before school we could grab some coffee?"

"Um, Sure. Ya"

"Awesome. I'll meet you at the coffee shop"

"Great. See you later"

"See ya" I hang up and get dressed. A few minutes later, I run down the stairs and see my mom.

"Morning mom" she puts her paper down as I grab an apple, "I gotta go. I'm meeting Scott for coffee" I start walking toward the front door as she says.

"Um, Chloe" I turn around to her.

"Ya, mom"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Ugh. Fine" I walk back over into the kitchen and sit at the counter with my mom, "So what is it?"

"You never told me what happen between you and Alek last night" I roll my eyes.

"Nothing. He just wanted to talk, and we did."

"You sure everything's OK?"

"Mom, can we not talk about it?"

"Why?"

"Maybe because he's not my boyfriend. Scott's my boyfriend. Ask me questions about him" Angry, I grab my bag and leave as quick as I can.

"Hey Chloe" Scott says as I walk up to him waiting outside the coffee shop.

"Hey" I kiss him on lips. I smile at him and we go in and get coffee.

* * *

Alek's POV

I open the door inside school, and go into the front office. I walk up and say to the woman as I stand awkwardly with one hand in my pocket and the other holding my bag strap.

"Excuse me?" she looks up at me, "I'm Alek Petrov. I'm suppose to be starting school today?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry" she walks over to a file cabinet and searches through it for my schedule. I look around and spot a teenager girl talking with a friend. She has long black hair. I hear her giggle and look at me. I turn back as the office woman walks up to the desk, "OK, now you're first class is with Mr. Harris." I see the woman look past me, "Oh, Kira. Can you show Mr. Petrov where Mr. Harris class is?" I look behind me and see the girl who was just walking with her friend, now sitting in the office. She stands up and walks over to the front desk where I am as she says.

"Sure. And my dad asked me to get his new class list?"

"I'll be right back" the woman walks away. I look at her as she says.

"Hi, I'm Kira"

"Alek" I say softly, "Your father works here?"

"Ya" she says shrugging.

"That most be awful"

"Ya"

"I get it" the woman comes back and hands Kira a paper.

"Here you go" the woman says.

"Thanks" she smiles at her, then looks at me, "You all set?"

"Ya" I say as we leave the main office. We walk down the hall as she shows me around.

"So where did you move here from?" she says to me as we walk.

"San Francisco"

"Nice"

"Jasmine didn't want me to come here, but Valentina already did the paper work"

"Who's Jasmine and Valentina?"

"My aunt and cousin. I moved in with them after my parents died when I was three" Bending the truth a little bit.

"You moved here alone?"

"Ya, but it's not a big deal."

"Do you have a place to stay?" I look at her. Is she offering her place? I mean I do have a place. Valentina gave me a lot of money to take care of myself.

"Ya. Valentina use to live in Beacon Hills. She has an old apartment that she gave me."

"OK. Great. I got worried for a minute you were living in the streets"

"I'm not that poor"

"Sorry"

"It's cool" We stop in front of Mr. Harris's classroom.

"Well, here you go. Mr. Harris's class."

"Thanks."

"I'll save you a sit at lunch. Bye" she waves at me as she walks away.

"See ya" Man, she's so much hotter than Chloe.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Chloe's POV

Scott and I sit down at our table with Issac, Allison, and Erica. I really hope Kira sits with us so I can talk to her. I keep glancing to the double doors. Suddenly I feel Scott tap my shoulder. I look at him as he says.

"Chloe, you OK?" I sigh.

"Ya. I was hoping to see Kira so we can talk. I hate that she's mad at me or something." Scott looks behind me and says.

"She just walked in." I turn around and see Kira with Alek coming into the lunch room. I stare at them as they walk over to our table. Kira smiles at us and say introducing him.

"Everyone, this is Alek. He's new here." Everyone smiles at him except for me, "Alek, this is Issac, Allison, Erica, Scott, and-"

"Chloe." He says finishing her sentence. Kira chuckles smiling at him.

"How do you two-" She starts to say, but I cut her off.

"We use to go to school together back in San Francisco." I explain, "And he was my boyfriend at one point." I add looking down smirking. She looks at me in surprise.

"Oh. I had no idea." She glances at Alek not knowing what to say.

"It's fine." I say finally, "It was a _really_ long time ago." She then smiled at me as I add, "You guys can sit, if you want." I look at Alek as they sit next to across from Scott and I. Man, this is so going be awkward. A few moment go by without everyone talking. Finally Allison says to us. Mostly me and Scott.

"Hey, you guys going to Jackson's party tomorrow tonight?" We all look at her like she's crazy. Jackson is one of the popular guys, and the co-captain of lacrosse with Scott. Why would he invite us to a party with his bitch of a girlfriend, "It's a party for the lacrosse team, to kick off the season." She explains, "Everyone on the team is going."

"But how do you know about it?" I ask looking at her, "You're not on lacrosse."

"But I am." Issac says cutting in, "And I invited her." I nod in understanding, "You coming right, Scott?" He asks nodding over to my boyfriend whose arms was around my shoulder.

"Uh...Yeah." He says kind of nervous. He looks at me, "I was going to invite you. I-I didn't know if you would be interested in going." I smile at him as he asks, "So do you wanna go with me?" I nod yes and he smiles at back at me.

"So, Kira." Issac says turning his attention to her, "You're going too right?" I look at her and ask.

"You're on the team too?" She nods at me as she says.

"I'm the newest member of the team." She looks at Alek, "Would you want to come?" Alek glances at me and then smiles at Kira saying.

"Yeah. I would love it." She smiles back at him as she brushes her hair back behind her ear.

* * *

"Chloe!" I hear someone call my name as I walk out of school. I turn around and smile seeing Allison running over to me.

"Hey Allison." I say as we walk towards the parking lot, "What's going on?" She looks at me wondering.

"Are you OK with the whole Kira-asking-Alek-to-the-party thing?" I shrug at her and say.

"Of course I am. We broke up a long time ago." I remind her, then ask changing the subject, "So how long have you and Issac been dating?"

"A few months." She tells me.

"So it's still pretty new?" I ask her. She nods at me as we get to my car, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" She waves at me as she says bye. I get into my car, pull out of the parking lot and leave school. _Tomorrow night is going to be so awkward._


	8. Continue or not?

**Hey sorry I haven't update this story in a while, but I'm a little stuck on how I should continue this. Here are some ideas I came up with. Or feel free to tell me some ideas that you have. **

**1) Chloe notices Scott is still into Kira and they get into a fight.**

**2) Void-Stiles?**

**3) Jasmine and Brian come to Beacon Hills.**

**4) Chloe and Alek get into a fight.**

**5) Your idea.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but here's chapter 8. Hope you like it and chapter 9 will be up either Thursday or Friday this week. **

* * *

Chapter 8

I come down stairs as I hear the front door close and see my mom walk into the kitchen. She puts her bag down on the dining room table and then turns toward me. I smile at her as she says looking at what I'm wearing.

"Going out?" She says chuckling as she crosses her arms. I glance down at my outfit. I'm wearing skinny jeans, black boots, and a royal blue shirt. I nod and say.

"Scott and I are going to a party." She nods in understanding, "I should be back around eleven." I tell her.

"OK."

"Bye." I say before turning toward the door to head out grabbing my leather jacket from the kitchen chair. I closed the door behind me and took off running down the street at Scott's house…

I slow down to a walk as I approach Scott's house and go up the steps onto the porch. I knock on the door and after a few seconds, it is opened. I smile at the woman who I'm guessing is Scott's mom, standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm here to see Scott?" I say questioning, "I'm Chloe?" I add. It takes her a minute, but finally says.

"Chloe, yes." She smiles and says, "Scott has told me so much about you." I smile back at her as she invites me in. I step into the hallway and she closes the front door behind us, "Scott!" She yells up the stairs before turning at me. I stand there awkwardly glancing down.

"How long have you been in Beacon Hills?" She asks. I look up at her as she adds, "Scott told me you moved here from San Francisco." I nod and say.

"Ya with my mom. We moved here about a month ago." I explained. Just then we hear someone come down the stairs and look up. I grin at Scott as he comes down with two motorcycle helmets. He's wearing his usual leather jacket he always wears while riding his motorcycle.

"Hey." I say as he walks right up to me.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I nod, and then he turns to his mom, "See you later." He takes my hand and we head out the door.

* * *

Scott and I meet up with Isaac and Allison outside. We can hear the music blasting from inside. I hope the cops aren't called this early in the night. It's only seven. Scott and Isaac end up talking as we walk into Jackson's house. Allison and I fall behind a little so we can have our own conversation.

"Did Kira and Alek get here already?" I ask Allison.

"I'm not sure." She answers shrugging, "Why?"

"I need to talk to one of them." I admit.

"Kira? Or Alek?" She asks curiously.

"Either." I reply, "I don't want this to ruin my friendship with Kira. She's one of my best friends."

"What about Alek?" I sigh shrugging my shoulders.

"He's complained." I look over at Allison who has a confused look on her face, "It's complained." I tell her.

"OK." She says quietly looking down as we walk into Jackson's house.

**_Later That Night…_**

I come out of the bathroom and see Alek causally standing against the wall. I sigh rolling my eyes as he smirks at me.

"What do you want, Alek?" I ask annoyed.

"We need to talk." He says. I look at him, then gesture him to follow me into an empty room. I walk in with him behind me, then turn to him as he closed the door. He turns to me as I say crossing my arms.

"Look, if you're trying to make me jealous by going out with Kira, it's not gonna work."

"I'm not trying to make you jealous, Chloe. I actually like her."

"Out of every the girls at school, you end up going out with my best friend." I almost yell at him.

"You seem a little jealous." I roll my eyes annoyed at him.

"I just want to lose my best friend because of you." I explain, "She's already mad at me."

"For what?" He asks.

"It's none of your business. It doesn't involve you." He sighs looking away as I say, "Are we done now because my boyfriend's probably looking for me." I don't wait for an answer from him. I walk past him and leave the room slamming the door behind me. I storm downstairs pushing past people and go around the corner into the living room. I stop suddenly when I see Scott kissing...Kira!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stare at them with my mouth dropped. I can't believe Scott, my boyfriend, is kissing his ex-girlfriend/my best friend. He pulls away from Kira looking at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees me and looks at me with widen eyes and a blank expression. Kira turns around and looks at me too with the same look. I shake my head mad and disappointed as I storm off into the other room.

"Chloe, wait." I heard Scott say running to catch up with me. I felt him touch my upper arm and turn around. Tears fill my eyes. I stand there staring at him waiting for an explanation, "Chloe, it's not what it looked like." He says right away.

"Really?" I say, my voice cracking, not believing him, "It looked like you were kissing Kira to me."

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." I roll my eyes and crossing my arms. My eyes flicker up to him again, "She doesn't mean anything to me, I swear." I shake my head still not believing him, then glanced at the floor.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." I say whispering almost to myself as a tear runs down my face. I flicker my eyes up at him again as he looks at me shook.

"What are you saying?" He asks staring at me.

"Scott, I need to be alone for a while." I say trying not to cry so much in front of him.

"Are you breaking up with him?" He asks in a whisper. I look down saying nothing and walk past him, "Chloe." He says grabbing my arm. I push him off me as I say almost in a whisper.

"Don't." I shake my head at him and say, "Just don't." I quickly walk down hall whipping my eyes.

"Chloe." I hear him call after me, but I don't stop.

"Chloe." Kira says running up to the open doorway of the hallway beside me, on the right. I glare at her and storm out the front door. I quickly run down the steps and take off running down the street. When the Jackson's house is out of sight, I stop and begin balling my eyes out right there on the sidewalk. I kneel down covering my mouth as I sob. The bushes behind me blocked the house right there, so none inside the house would see me like this.

* * *

Stiles's POV

I walk down the street toward Jackson's house for the party. I really don't want to go to be honest. I hate Jackson, but my dad unconvinced me to go anyway. Before Jackson's house comes into view, I hear someone crying and look around. On the other down of the street, I faintly see someone kneeling down on the sidewalk. I can't make out who it actually is, so I cross the street. As I get closer, I notice it's Chloe. Scott has talked about he so much with me and Isaac.

"Chloe, you OK?" I ask considered looking down at her.

* * *

Chloe's POV

I look up at Stiles and quickly stand up as I say whipping away my tears.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Stiles says considered, "What's wrong?" I sigh looking down and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I got into a fight with Scott." I say nodding my head, then looking at him, "I saw him kissing Kira." I add. He stares at me in shook, "And we broke up." I tell him.

"You saw Scott kissing Kira?" He asks. I nod conforming he heard me right, "So are you going home?" He asks.

"I think so." I say nodding my heard, "I just don't want to be around them right now." I start walking away when Stiles stops me. I look at him with my arms crossed, as he says, asking.

"Why don't I cheer you up? Maybe go get some frozen yogurt. I'll buy?" I grin at me, and then say, asking.

"Weren't you going to Jackson's party? I don't want to ruin your plans?"

"My dad told to me get out of the house." He says chuckling. I smile at him and nod my head as I say OK. He smiles back at me and we both walk down the street as he holds my hand.

* * *

Stiles walks me up to my porch and I look at him smiling as we turn toward each other.

"Thanks for cheering me up." I say to him.

"No problem." He replies shrugging, "But I'm going to talk to Scott tomorrow and tell him how much of a jerk he was to you tonight."

"You don't have to do that, Stiles." I say shaking my head at him, try not to giggle, "It's between me and him." Stiles and I look at each other, for a minute. Next thing I know, his lips are pressing against mine. I feel him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer as my hands rest on his shoulders. He pulls away and looks at me starring at him. We are inches away from each other's bodies.

"I-I gonna go." Stiles whispers before quickly running down the steps. I watch him as he walks down the street and out of my sight. I standing there thinking.

_What just happened?_


End file.
